


Touch

by cantdrawshaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Not Talked About Enough, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Use Labels, Now it's gotten away from me, Once a one-shot, This Condition is Common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdrawshaw/pseuds/cantdrawshaw
Summary: Maggie doesn't talk about it, and she seems like she tries to hide it mostly, but Alex is very observant, especially when it comes to her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS, I WENT TO CLEXACON AND I MET AMY ACKER AND I DIED.
> 
> *ahem* Anyways, I wrote this on the plane ride back, so I blame sleep-deprivation and self-indulgence on my part.

Sometimes Maggie doesn’t like to be touched.

It’s something Alex notices long before they even start dating, when Detective Sawyer shows up at a DEO crime scene or vice versa and Maggie and Alex are forced to work together. People tend to get a bit handsy while bagging evidence and trying to get each other’s attention when everyone’s doing a million things at once. Crime scenes can be chaos that way.

Sometimes, Maggie seems okay with it. And then there are other times when she shies away from any hand or even arm or leg that brushes by her bare skin. Alex notices that Maggie is always stiff and tense on those days, far from her usual collected self. And if for some reason Maggie can’t avoid the contact – say if she has to shake somebody’s hand or cuff somebody or anything else really – she always gives a little, seemingly-involuntary shudder, like she has a chill.

It’s usually slight enough to be inconspicuous, but Alex is more observant than most. And as time passes, she grows very, very adept at spotting it. Then they start dating and Alex makes it her mission to see everything. Because she never wants to overstep her boundaries or cause Maggie to be distressed around her.

Alex notes that it isn’t all the time, every day. Sometimes Maggie is fine one minute, but then lets go of her hand and puts some distance between them the next. Other times, Maggie seems to need to avoid skin contact for days on end. There’s always a slight uneasiness in her eyes when it gets bad like that, and so Alex makes it a point to look for it and give Maggie some space when she sees it.

Alex also recognizes that familiarity isn’t the issue: it doesn’t matter if it’s Alex herself or a complete stranger that touches her, if it’s a bad time, Maggie will tense and shiver and move away all the same. Many times, Alex catches her wiping off the area of contact with her shirt.

Then there are the times Maggie pushes and allows herself to be touched or forces herself to make contact even though she seems highly uncomfortable with it. When that happens and it’s just the two of them, Alex tries to show Maggie through her actions that it’s okay; she doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to do. And Maggie always looks grateful, but also guilty, as if she doesn’t think Alex should have to put up with her. So Alex waits as long as it takes for Maggie to reach out a hand and let her know it’s okay again. Then, she lightly kisses Maggie’s forehead to try to get her understanding across. Because Alex loves her girlfriend so, so much and she doesn’t want Maggie to be ashamed of any part of herself.

And it isn’t as if Alex can ever complain about it. They have their fair share of hand-holding and cuddling and chaste kissing and kissing that leads to something more. Alex knows intimately what it’s like to have her senses filled so completely with the feeling of Maggie – just Maggie – _everywhere_ , beyond anything in her wildest dreams.

So, no, she will never complain when Maggie leaves a few inches between them on the couch while they watch TV or when they’re making dinner in Maggie’s kitchen and she gets kicked out to the living room because, “It’s too crowded in here, Danvers. I got this.” It’s something that is unspoken between them, but Alex never questions it.

She just does whatever her girlfriend needs her to do.

Which is why Alex gives Maggie space after a few particularly bad days involving holiday shopping and dealing with a crime spike in the city. Maggie’s sleeping at Alex’s place, but there’s a pillow barrier between them on the bed and they stick with brief kisses when they separate in the morning.

Maggie seems exceptionally bothered by her inability to give a goodbye hug the one day, and for the first time, Alex finds herself needing to voice her reassurance. “It’s okay,” she whispers softly. She immediately regrets trying to bring it up as Maggie hurries to the station, a horrified look in her eyes.

Maggie’s fear at the acknowledgment stays with Alex all day and haunts her as she tries to work. She worries that she overstepped a boundary without meaning to and tries to think of a way she can take it back. But she can’t.

That’s why Alex isn’t surprised when she doesn’t hear from her girlfriend all day. She stops checking her phone around lunch, but she still frets about it constantly. She knows Maggie probably isn’t too upset with her, and it’s not uncommon for either of them to not answer their phones unless it strictly pertains to work. Maggie’s busy, Alex tells herself, and that’s all there is to it.

She must manage to convince herself of that fact, because it does surprise her when she finally gets to head home and she sees she has a missed call and a text from Maggie. She doesn’t worry too much until she reads the message. That’s when her stomach sinks somewhere down to her shoes.

 **Maggie:** Danvers, I think I need you right now. I’m at your place.

Alex checks the time and realizes the message was sent over an hour ago. Mentally cursing, she shoots back a reply.

 **Me:** I just got out of work. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Are you okay?

Alex doesn’t receive a reply in the following minutes and there’s still no answer in the time it takes her to reach her apartment. Really worried now, Alex practically runs to get to her door, hoping Maggie is, in fact, there. Flustered, she fumbles with the key for a few seconds before she manages to get the door open.

She drops her keys and her phone on the table as she scans the living room. No sign of Maggie. It isn’t until she ventures further into her apartment that she spots her girlfriend lying spread-eagled on her bed.

Alex's heart begins to pound as she takes the full situation in. Maggie obviously just got out of the shower: she’s completely naked and her hair is soaked. Normally, that sight would send Alex into a lust-filled daze, but she knows something is wrong. Maggie’s face is flushed and her eyes are scrunched tightly shut. The corners of the towel she’s lying on top of slightly cover her thigh and her right breast. Looking closer, Alex sees the scratch marks that are littered all over her arms and chest and parts of her neck. The rest of her skin looks like it’s been rubbed raw.

Maggie gives no indication that she’s heard Alex’s entrance. Alex walks up the steps until she’s standing at the foot of the bed. “Maggie?” she asks softly.

Maggie cracks open her eyes and Alex can see relief flood her pupils. “Hey,” she says hoarsely. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” She jerks upwards quickly, as if suddenly realizing something. “You probably texted me back and I didn’t look at my phone like an idiot.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Are you all right?”

Maggie lies back down and her eyes flutter closed again. “Jus’ stayed in the shower too long,” she slurs slightly. “Kinda overheated.”

Alex holds herself back from getting closer and examining Maggie further. She knows that might not be the best thing right now. She focuses on the most pressing issue first, since Maggie really does look like she’s overheating. “I’ll get you some water.”

She goes to the kitchen and gets a glass, filling it in the sink before also wetting a dish towel. When she gets back, she finds Maggie has shifted her legs closer together and her fingers are drumming on her breastbone. Maggie sits up when Alex hands her the glass carefully, avoiding touching. Alex also gives her the cool cloth, which Maggie drapes across her neck as she gulps the water down.

Maggie looks down at herself as she finishes, seeming to realize that Alex is staring at all the angry, red lines on her skin. She makes an attempt to cover her chest as she asks, “Can you get me a shirt?”

Alex nods and goes to her closet, picking the softest t-shirt she can find. She walks back and gives it to Maggie before sinking to her haunches in front of the other woman, looking her in the eye. “Tell me what else you need me to do,” she says as Maggie throws the shirt on over her head. “Please.”

Maggie presses the towel to her face and takes in a deep breath, then exhales slowly. Just when Alex thinks she’s not going to answer, she reaches out a hand, laying it on Alex’s forearm. “A hug would be nice,” she says quietly.

Alex looks at her uncertainly. “Are you sure? I don’t want-”

Maggie nods, cutting her off. She echoes Alex’s previous tone, voice shaking. “Please.”

Alex sits on the bed, but she doesn’t make another move until Maggie opens up her arms and leans forward. Maggie buries her face into Alex’s collarbone and Alex doesn’t even flinch when she feels Maggie’s hair drip cold water onto her clothes. She simply wraps one arm around Maggie’s waist and the other around her shoulders and rubs small circles onto her back.

They stay like that for a little, until Maggie lets out a little sigh and pulls back. Alex tries to move back as well, but she’s stopped by Maggie’s hands on her hips, keeping her close.

Maggie gives her a shy smile as she shakes her head slightly. “There were just too many people today.”

Seeing her opportunity, Alex decides to roll with it. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Maggie releases her hold on Alex in favor of fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “There’s just-” She tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Tries again. “I just can’t stand it when people touch me sometimes.”

Alex says nothing, sensing Maggie has more to say. She gives her time to collect her thoughts.

Maggie takes a big breath before starting again. “Usually I’m fine and it doesn’t bother me. But sometimes I can’t shake the feeling of their skin on mine. And then sometimes it’s like acid and it makes my skin crawl and burn and I can’t get it to go away no matter how hard I try and so I have to take a shower and wash it off until I can’t feel it anymore. And I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t want you to think I was a freak or something.”

Alex shakes her head. “I would never think that, Maggie. I love you for exactly who you are. This isn’t something you need to be ashamed of or think you can’t talk with me about. All I ask is that you don’t hurt yourself,” she says, lightly trailing her fingers over the marks still visible on Maggie’s arms.

“I went a little overboard.” Maggie gives her a sheepish look. “It’s not usually this bad, I swear.”

“If it ever is, or even if you just don’t want me to be too close, tell me, okay? I’m here for you, Maggie.”

“You’re the best, Danvers,” Maggie insists, leaning against Alex again.

“If I’m the best, can I ask you something?”

Maggie hums. “You just did. But yeah, hit me.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You know what I meant. Is it- did something happen to you that started this?” she asks. “In the past, I mean,” she adds, realizing her question probably needs some clarification.

Maggie shrugs. “Been like this as long as I can remember. I never really put a label on it. I used to think I was broken somehow, but then I just accepted it as part of who I am.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Alex kisses her. “What do you want to do now?”

“Can we order some food and watch TV?” Maggie arches her back, stretching. “I’ve missed holding you for what feels like forever.”

Alex laughs as she pulls them both up to their feet. “Sounds like a plan. But we’re putting some ointment on you first. And Sawyer, as much as I love seeing you like this, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?” Maggie asks, perplexed.

Alex presses her lips to Maggie’s hairline before pulling away with a teasing smile. “Put some pants on first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did poor Maggie Sawyer ever do to deserve all the angsty headcanons I have for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always meant to leave this as a one-shot, but I've had a rough go of it today and wrote a little something to make myself feel better. Hope everyone's doing well :)

“Up top, Sawyer!” Winn shouts excitedly, holding up his hand for a high-five.

It’s a Friday night, the first night in a long time since they’ve been able to all get together for a night out. They’re at the usual bar, and the night’s going how it usually goes, save for one major exception.

 Somehow, the two worst pool players in their friend group have managed to beat Alex and James in a game, leaving the latter team utterly speechless when Maggie sinks the winning shot. Maggie’s grinning outrageously, and she shouts victoriously, but her smile falters as she takes in Winn’s outstretched arm.

And although Maggie only hesitates for a second before slapping Winn’s palm with her own, Alex picks up on it. Notices the way Maggie wipes her hand on the back of her jeans afterward. The way she shivers.

“Hey, babe,” Alex calls, getting her girlfriend’s attention. “Wanna get another beer with me?”

Maggie looks relieved, seeing how Winn looks about two seconds away from picking her up and swinging her around, and nods her head. She follows Alex to the bar, ignoring their friends’ demands for another round.

When they’re out of earshot of everyone except for Kara, Alex asks, “You okay?” Her voice is soft and she’s careful to keep about a foot of distance between herself and Maggie.

But Maggie shrugs her off. “Yeah,” she says nonchalantly. “Nothing another beer won’t fix.”

And Alex doesn’t push it.

She does, however, watch Maggie like a hawk for the rest of the night.

So when Winn throws his arm around Maggie’s shoulders, making her stiffen, Alex plays the part of the jealous, overprotective girlfriend. She gives Winn her fiercest glare and says coldly, “Hands off, Schott. She’s mine.”

Winn jumps back ten feet in the time it takes to blink, and it doesn’t seem like he’s too keen on approaching either of them for the rest of the night.

When some random alien bumps into Maggie from behind, Alex barks, “Watch it!” and nearly launches herself across the pool table when he gives her a look. The guy moves away hastily, muttering something about ridiculous humans and their mates, but the rest is too low for Alex to make out completely.

There’s nothing she can do, however, to prevent Kara from her overenthusiastic gestures. At some point – Alex isn’t even entirely sure what’s going on, as she’s been too preoccupied with her girlfriend to attend to the conversation – Kara squeals and squeezes both of them into a hug. Her sister doesn’t seem to notice how stiff and unyielding Maggie is, so Alex grunts a noise of pain and pretends that Kara’s exceeded human strength.

“Ribs, Kara,” Alex says with a fake wheeze.

Her charade seems to work, as Kara releases her hold immediately. “Sorry!” she says worriedly, and the guilt on her face makes Alex want to admit she was just pretending. But one look at Maggie’s expression and Alex knows it was worth it.

She isn’t surprised when Maggie excuses herself to the bathroom a few moments later. Or when Maggie comes back with pink hands and her jacket zipped tight, fingers clutching the sleeves as far down as they’ll go.

She is surprised, though, when Maggie asks to speak with her alone. Because it’s so hard for her girlfriend to admit things sometimes.

She follows Maggie a little ways away, her gut twisting, because Maggie looks so vulnerable right then and Alex doesn’t know what she can do to comfort her. She decides to just let Maggie say whatever she needs to say as they make their way over to a back corner.

Maggie can’t quite look Alex in the eyes, and her fingers play with the snap on one of her sleeves. “I know we’ve been having fun tonight,” she starts. “But you said to tell you if it ever gets too bad, and I swear I’ve had a good time, but I just really… I don’t want to ruin the night for you, but I think...” she trails off with a shake of her head, and it takes all of Alex’s willpower not to reach out.

“Maggie,” Alex says quietly. “Look at me?”

Maggie’s eyes finally come up to meet hers, and Alex hopes her expression shows nothing but love and understanding. “What do you need? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Maggie swallows and nods, her voice just barely above a whisper. “Take me home?” she asks.

“Of course,” Alex says sincerely. “Why don’t you go wait outside and I’ll tell everyone we’re leaving?”

Maggie looks like a ten-pound weight’s just been lifted off her shoulders. “Thank you.”

They both turn, heading separate ways, but Alex remembers something else she needs to say and calls her girlfriend back.

“I’m proud of you, Maggie. For letting me know.”

She gets a slightly-dimpled smile in return.

Alex heads back over to where the Superfriends are gathered and grabs her jacket from where she left it strewn over the back of the booth. “Hey,” she calls, getting everyone’s attention. “We’re going to head home early tonight.”

Kara eyes her with concern, and Alex can’t help but wonder if she’s been eavesdropping. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Maggie just has a little headache,” Alex lies smoothly. She starts moving away before Kara can question anything further, or the others can start cracking jokes on why they think Alex and Maggie are really going home. “I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye, loser!” Winn calls out, at this point well on his way to being obnoxiously drunk. “Tell Maggie she’s a good egg for me! Beating the champions like that.” His arm spasms in the air, looking like he’s trying to swat a fly.

“Get home safe,” James says, looking amused at Winn’s attempts to wave goodbye.

“Text me when you’re there,” Kara adds, zipping over to give Alex one last hug.

“I will,” Alex promises. “Now I need to go. Can’t leave my lady waiting.”

Maggie’s leaning against the wall in the alley when Alex gets outside, and the two make their way to the street and hail a taxi without saying a word. Alex holds the door open and waits until Maggie’s made her way completely to the other side before climbing in after her, giving the driver the address of her apartment.

Maggie fidgets and wipes her hand off a few more times before she seems to calm. About halfway through the ride, Maggie leans her head over onto Alex’s shoulder and breaks the silence. “Thanks again, Danvers.”

Alex is careful not to move, and she keeps her hands firmly planted in her lap. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

As soon as they get home, Maggie heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After texting Kara, Alex paces a bit, unsure what to do with herself, until she decides on making tea. It’s too late for coffee and Alex figures tea might help clear their heads a little. She has two steaming mugs ready by the time Maggie comes out, clad in her pajamas and hair dripping.

Maggie sits next to her on the couch and takes a sip gratefully. “Feeling better?” Alex asks.

Maggie nods. “Yeah, I needed that.”

“Need anything else?”

Maggie puts her now empty mug down and pulls at the jacket Alex is still wearing. “How about you get ready for bed too,” she says softly. “And then can I hold you?”

Alex smiles warmly. “That sounds perfect.”

And that’s exactly what they do. Alex drifts off, content in Maggie’s arms, and somewhere between sleep and consciousness she feels Maggie press a kiss to the back of her neck.

“’Love you,” Alex sighs, fading fast.

“I love you too, Alex.” Maggie tightens her grip slightly. “I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CoollatinB suggested Maggie explaining things to Kara, and at first, I wasn't really sure how that would go, but then I remembered Maggie's attempted handshake and Kara immediately going in for the hug in 2x19, and so I could see it happening. Hope this works :)

It’s later, after they deal with Rick Malverne and the Daxamite invasion, after Alex asks Maggie to marry her and Maggie says _yes_ , after they get engaged and start healing from the losses and trauma of the last several months, that Alex asks. Asks if Maggie would feel comfortable if they told Kara.

Alex knows how tactile her sister can be, she explains, and how Maggie can find that overwhelming sometimes, and how she doesn’t want Maggie to ever be uncomfortable around her family. _Their_ family.

And Maggie knows how much Alex wants the two parts of her life to get along, and Kara and she have been working on their relationship lately, becoming a lot more friendly and respectful towards one another, so Maggie understands where her fiancé is coming from.

But she declines Alex’s offer to talk to Kara for her.

“I’ll tell her,” Maggie decides. “I think she’ll appreciate it more if I’m the one to do it. One on one.”

And so that’s how she finds herself in front of Kara’s door one night, way before Alex and she are expected to pick up Kara for dinner, trying to steel her nerves to actually knock. She doesn’t know why she’s nervous exactly, she’s rehearsed what she could say in her head all day, but now she’s hesitating when faced with the actual task. She hovers outside the door for a while, debating on waiting until later and actually taking Alex up on her offer or just getting it over with now.

Kara makes the decision for her, opening the door all of a sudden. Maggie startles, fist poised to knock, and jumps back as Kara gives her a confused look.

“Maggie?” Kara asks. “I was wondering who was just standing out here. I didn’t get the time for dinner wrong, did I?”

“No, you’re fine.” Maggie shakes her head. “Alex is still at work. I came early because I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh,” Kara says, looking like she’s trying to read Maggie’s expression. She swings the door wide. “Come on in. Is it something about Alex?”

“No,” Maggie says again. “It’s about… about me, actually.” She turns away from Kara, biting her lip. Thinks of how she planned to start this conversation, but finds that the words are failing her. “Could I get a drink?” she asks instead.

Kara’s face is part sympathetic and part perplexed, but she smiles and gestures to the chairs by the counter. “Sure. Why don’t you sit and we can talk. I’ve got the usual sodas and stuff, and I think Alex has a leftover beer or two if you want.”

“I’ll just take a ginger ale.” Maggie sits at the counter, clasping her hands together to center herself. “Thanks,” she adds. Fiddles with the ring on her finger. The physical reminder of Alex gives her the resolve she needs to get ready to share a part of herself.

Kara grabs two bottles from the fridge and slides one across the counter, sitting opposite from Maggie. “So, what’s up? There’s nothing wrong, is there?”

“Not exactly,” Maggie starts, taking a long swig of her drink. “There’s just something Alex really wants me to tell you. That _I_ want to tell you. About me. I just don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

“O-kay,” Kara drawls. “I’m sure I won’t, whatever it is.” She reaches over and places her hand atop Maggie’s, trying to be encouraging. “You can trust me.”

Maggie’s fingers tense a little, but she reminds herself that today’s a good day and that the gesture just might help her point. “Okay. Well, you’re a very tactile person, right?”

Kara tilts her head and shrugs slightly. Nods like she’s not quite certain what Maggie means.

“You like touch,” Maggie explains. “You like hugging, and using your hands, and just maintaining physical contact with someone you’re close to. And that comforts you. Makes you feel good.”

Kara nods again, this time more confidently.

Maggie continues. “And me too. But sometimes… sometimes, it does the exact opposite for me. Sometimes I can’t stand to have someone hug me, or shake my hand, or even just brush up against me. Sometimes I can’t erase the feeling of the other person’s skin on mine, to the point where I just have to wash and scrub it off to make the feeling go away.”

She takes a breath, gaging if Kara’s keeping up with her. She seems to be, for she takes her hand off Maggie’s and looks at her sheepishly.  Maggie presses on, trying to explain herself fully. “It’s not all the time. Most days I’m fine with contact. I want it; I crave it. But others I just don’t. I don’t want to be touched or get too close to people or have them close to me.

“When I was little, I thought something was wrong with me. No one else seemed to have the same problem and people would always look at me weird if I tried to explain myself. But as I grew older I accepted it more, and now I know that there are a lot of people that feel things similar to me. So I thought I should tell you. Seeing as I’m joining the family and all,” Maggie finishes with a smile, flashing her ring at Kara, who’s probably seen it a thousand times at this point.

“Oh,” Kara says, taking it all in. “That… that actually makes a lot of sense now. I’m so sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable, Maggie. I-”

Maggie cuts her off with a reassuring chuckle, reaching out for her hand this time. “It’s all right, Kara. Like I said, it’s not all the time. And you didn’t know, so it’s in no way your fault. But what makes sense exactly?”

Kara adjusts her glasses, taking a sip from her drink. “Well, you and Alex are usually practically joined at the hip. Seriously, you’re so cute together sometimes that even _I_ think it’s gross.” She smirks teasingly at Maggie. “But I’ve noticed that there are times when Alex and you keep a little more distance between yourselves. And Alex will look like she’s about to grab your hand or something, and then think twice about it.”

Maggie smiles, and even she knows it’s dopey, but she can’t help it when she thinks of her wonderful Alex. “Your sister has been really understanding. She knows how I’m feeling before I do sometimes.”

Kara grins with her. “She could always tell if I was having a bad day when I first came to Earth. It was hard, trying to adjust to all my powers and not have them overwhelm me. So I think I understand. Just a tiny bit.”

“I should have known Supergirl would find a way to empathize,” Maggie teases. She finishes her drink, feeling relieved now that it’s out in the open. She feels lighter, much like she did when she told Alex.

“So what would you like me to do?” Kara asks, turning serious once again. “Should I ask from now on or what?”

“I’ll do my best to let you know, same as I do for Alex,” Maggie assures. “But asking is always nice too. Consent shouldn’t be just for sex. It can be for something as simple as a hug, or even an arm around the shoulder.”

“Noted.” Kara grimaces a little, probably at her sister’s fiancé mentioning sex, but her expression quickly morphs into a genuine smile. “Thank you for telling me. I promise I’ll ask from now on. And you let me know if I ever do something you don’t want, okay?”

“Yep. I promise too.” Maggie’s phone chimes then, and they both laugh as Kara’s pings not seconds afterward. Maggie checks her screen. “Looks like Alex is on her way up. You ready for dinner?”

Kara springs up, grabbing her phone from the counter. “So ready. I’m starving.”

Maggie stands with her, gesturing for Kara to wait a second. “May I?” she asks, holding out her arms. Kara sinks into her embrace and returns the hug. “I really appreciate this, Kara.”

“No problem,” Kara replies, squeezing just a bit tighter.

And that’s when Alex walks in the door. Kara and Maggie pull back to see Alex smiling broadly at them, eyebrows raised. “Ready?”

“Yep!” Kara exclaims, zipping to the door in a blink of an eye, grabbing her jacket along the way.

“Show off!” Maggie calls, walking over and putting her arm around Alex’s waist. They both lean in for a kiss hello.

Alex pulls away first, tucking some hair behind Maggie’s ear. “So I’m guessing you and Kara talked?” When Maggie nods, Alex kisses her again, more passionately this time. “I’m so proud of you, babe.”

Maggie doesn’t respond, just relishing the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers, the kiss getting deeper as her hands find their way to Alex’s back. Alex’s hands tangle themselves in her hair, and all seems right with the world.

Except not for someone. That person being the hungry Kryptonian standing impatiently in the door frame.

“Alex, you can be proud of her over dinner too, or even just in the car,” Kara tries to hurry them up.

Her attempts are rather unsuccessful.

“Come on, guys. This is what I meant by disgustingly cute. We could be at the restaurant by now,” Kara almost whines, bouncing on her toes. Her stomach growls loudly, as if emphasizing her point. “Hello? You two! Are you even listening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never actually tried to explain this to anyone in real life, so, you know, not out of my depth at all...


End file.
